Delivery of drugs has been a major problem for many years, particularly when the compound to be delivered is unstable under the conditions encountered in the gastro-intestinal tract when administered orally to a subject, prior to reaching its targeted location. For example, it is preferable in many cases to administer drugs orally, especially in terms of ease of administration, patient compliance, and decreased cost. However, many compounds are ineffective or exhibit low or variable potency when administered orally. Presumably this is because the drugs are unstable to conditions in the digestive tract or because they are inefficiently absorbed.
Due to the problems associated with oral drug delivery, drug delivery to the lungs has been explored. For example, typically drugs delivered to the lungs are designed to have an effect on the tissue of the lungs, for example, vasodilators, surfactants, chemotherapeutic agents or vaccines for flu or other respiratory illnesses. Other drugs, including nucleotide drugs, have been delivered to the lungs because they represent a tissue particularly appropriate for treatment, for example, for genetic therapy in cystic fibrosis, where retroviral vectors expressing a defective adenosine deaminase are administered to the lungs.
Drug delivery to the lungs for agents having systemic effects can also be performed. Advantages of the lungs for delivery of systemic agents include the large surface area and the ease of uptake by the lung's mucosal surface. One problem associated with all of these forms of pulmonary drug delivery is that it is difficult to deliver drugs into the lungs due to problems in getting the drugs past all of the natural barriers, such as the cilia lining the trachea, and in trying to administer a uniform volume and weight of drug.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the pulmonary delivery of drugs.